Royal Court
by Luabendga
Summary: Just a simple story ... friendship ... games ... love
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Court**

Kaidouh/Ice?

Tezuka/Echizen ?

About the main pairings I don't know so far it's like above. Maybe I'll change them later, it would depend on the story later. I'll try my best to make it interesting 

Thus the story begins ...

**Chapter 1.**

It was the sunny day on the grounds of Seigaku. Birds were singing, students were playing tennis. Everything was as it should be.

Tennis courts.

Freshmen were doing racket swings while Arai was supervising them, shouting orders, which annoyed everybody. Lucky for him no one dared to interrupt him.

"1!2!3!4!5!6! MOVE IT PEOPLE!!!" Arai swung his racket and nearly hit Echizen when he was entering the courts.

"Watch it Senpai" He mumbled but Arai never less heard him clear as a day.

"Ah! Echizen. Finally been on time?"

"Ch" Ryoma moved his cap over his eyes and dumped his bag at the foot of the bench nearby.

"O-CHIBI-CHAN!!!" Ryoma winced. Kikimaru bounced on him giggling happily.

"Ohayo! Eiji-senpai." He mumbled trying to escape from Kikimaru's death grip. As soon as he made his escape he was once again enveloped in the bear hug but this one was from Momoshiro.

So the chances of been strangled were very high.

"O! Gaki! You've been punctual at once."

"Mo-mo senpa—pai!! Air! " Ryoma gasped trying to release the hold on him. Momo chuckled but never less released his hold. As soon as Echizen was released he adjusted his cap.

"Good afternoon minna!" Fuji stalked behind everybody with cat grace so no one noticed him until the last second. Everybody yelped from surprise.

"Oi! Fuji-senpai. You sure gave us a heart attack. Don't sneak on people like that. We are the best players we can't afford dying before our championship." Momoshiro whined clutching his heart to show his point.

"Yei!" Eiji high five "He is right about that one Fuji-senpai." He grinned.

"EVERYBODY ASSEMBLE!!!" Oishi shouted first thing when he entered the courts.

All the members stood in the perfect line in front of him waiting for day's schedule. When Oishi received their all attention he began.

"Today we are going to play doubles. Court A: Momoshiro, Kaidouh" He looked around but only saw Momo, Kaidouh was absent.

"Where is he?" Oishi asked looking around. "Anybody knows?"

"Not a clue" Fuji smiled his never fading smile. "Maybe he got delayed because of 'pleasant destructions'" At knowing Fuji's sadistic nature everybody shuddered.

"Hope not." Momo mumbled but Fuji somehow heard him, maybe it was his sixth sense but Momo felt very uneasy when he felt Fuji's smile on him. 'That sadist, thinking anything but decent thoughts.'

"Well, let's continue. Then on court A: Inui & Fuji, Echizen & Eiji, Court C & D are to practice swings and serves. First years collect the balls and when the courts are in use practice your swings and run 20 laps."

Loud groans were heard as everybody started doing their assigned tasks.

Oishi sighed. The evening promised to be long. Now the only task would be to find the snake. He never came late so it was strange to find him lost. He looked around and moved to the exit looking for the missing himself as he had to wait for their bouchou and coach to return from their meeting anyway.

As soon as he came closer to the fence he was nearly knocked over by the running boy/girl. He couldn't tell because the uniform was a mixture between two. The boy/girl was dressed in long pants and a long dress on top with slits on both sides till the waist. The dress was black with long white sleeves which were reaching almost to the ground. He had long, very long green? _'Interesting hair'_ Oishi thought as he jumped aside in time to let the boy ran past him. What else caught his attention were long earrings on both sides and three on one ear. They were long and pointed, glimmering in the setting sun. He was very slim and delicate, although he/she was taller than Echizen almost by two heads.

_'Interesting'_ Oishi shook his head to clear his mind and set on his task as soon the person disappeared behind the corner.

After 10 minutes he found Kaidouh running toward the changing room clearly pissed. When he noticed Oishi he stopped and bowed.

"Sorry for the late. I had late class Oishi-senpai." Saying it his eyes darted from side to side as if looking for something. When he found none he sighed and went to change. Oishi thought that was strange. The classes were finished normally, what could make the best practicer to be late? Oishi knew Kaidouh lied when he told him about class, but he didn't press it. Everybody had their own problems from time to time; he only hoped this one would be permanent.

Standing for another minute he turned around and went back to the courts, watching as the others were training.

When Oishi returned to the courts he saw his regulars bickering and not practicing, rolling his eyes he entered.

"10 laps around the courts now."

All the regulars started their running and Oishi joined them.

He ran up to Fuji.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. Just Kaidouh got a detention and we kinda wanted to humor him, but he exploded. You know Momo he can't let the chance to slip by."

"Oh!" Was the only intelligent answer the mother hen of the group can come up with.

"It was something about the new transfer student." Inui ran up to them. "'With face of an angel and a soul of a devil' as Kaidouh described him."

"What about the new student? The end of the year is almost up?" Oishi thought aloud trying at the same time not to lose his running rhythm. He looked up at Inui but to his surprise the data man was silent. He quirked his eyebrows in surprise. The 'nightmare' of data didn't know about this student. Well it was understandable as the student was new starting from today, but still he wondered about him. 'Maybe the new one was the one who I saw today?' Thinking nothing of it any further he continued running the laps.

End of Chapter 1

Phew! My first fic on Prince of Tennis chapter 1 finished 

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Court.**

Kaidouh/Ice?

Tezuka/Echizen ?

**Chapter 2**

Oishi slowed down after the 5th lap because he saw the commotion on the court C. He quickly made his way toward it feeling dread was creeping in the pit of his stomach. When he came near he was astonished to see the same guy he saw earlier today, who nearly ran over him. Frowning he entered. The nearby trainees gave a bow of respect but kept quite. He saw two arguing in the center. Arai and the new student. He should know better that the one who was always trouble would be Arai. Feeling head ace he neared the couple and heard the ending lines of their conversation.

"I said I was sorry for the fifth time already, what else do you want?" To Oishis surprise the one who was apologizing was Arai. He switched his eyes to the other student.

"You think the simple sorry would be enough?" Calmly with seducive notes student answered. His voice soft - not that of a man but not of the girls either.

"20 laps for delaying the practice." Oishi commanded and the arguing couple stopped and turned to face him. Others quickly left to run so if anything happens they were clear. He looked at them waiting for the reply.

"Senpai, this guy was ..." "30 laps." Arai went silent, gave a death glare and took a run. The new guy smirked. Oishi didn't know but he didn't like this new one, there were too much arrogance in his stance and face.

"Excuse me, but no trespassers are allowed on the courts during the practice"

The other just quirked his eyebrow.

"And what if I want to just play tennis, as a student here I have every right to do so." He stood his ground with no intention on leaving. Oishi felt his eye twitch. This one was even worse than Atobe, although he was thankful that this one didn't use all the ore-sama and I'm-The King , but never less he felt it in his posture and the way of his tone.

"I'm the vice-captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, Oishi, so if you want to play you can do that after the practice hours. We have the Nationals soon, so we need to train hard."

chuckle "You? Taking part in the Nationals? Don't make my slippers laugh." This guy was unbelievable. They spoke what, 3 sentences but Oishi was seething with irritation at the new student.

"Don't take us lightly just because you are new here. I don't know where you came from but no matter what we will get to the Nationals." He declared with all his willpower.

"50 laps around the courts, now!" Suddenly it became deadly quite. "70 for trespassing and disturbing the practice." Tezuka was as always strait to the point. He came so suddenly that Oishi jumped up from surprise. He turned around and froze when he heard the guy speak behind him. Ice moved around Oishi and faced the famous bouchou.

"And if … what if I don't want to run those blasted laps?" He sent a silent challenge to Tezuka as if testing him.

"100 laps, 50 push ups and Inui's Juice as a finishing touch." Hearing it Oishi shuddered at the last one, he never knew Tezuka would go to such draught measures as Inui juice, well now he know to never ever under any circumstances go against captain's orders. He pitied the guy who was going to his doom slowly without realizing it.

He smirked and stretched "If you win I'll do it, but if I win I'll have one wish." They locked their gazes and the temperature dropped suddenly several degrees. Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"Choose."

"Court." Tezuka nodded and took the racket from Oishi as he prepared to run his laps. He looked at Ice one last time and left with apprehension. He was very uncomfortable at leaving those two alone but he didn't have a choice, so the quicker he finished his laps the fastest way would be to see the match.

"6 game set. The first to get to the tie break wins."

Tezuka nodded and prepared to serve. Ice took a random racket from the bench and checked the strings. Satisfied he prepared to receive the serve. The first was an ace. Unfazed by this he changed his place. Another ace and he still didn't move from the spot. 30-0.

After 1 hour

Seigaku members finished their laps, but when they were returning to their court they saw Oishi running the laps around another court. They came near.

"Hey Oishi-senpai what's going on?" Fuji asked as Oishi was running by them.

"Nothing much, just I got punished because of the new student as all the other C court."

"The girlish one?" Kaidouh asked when Oishi was running again by them. At the silent nod Kaidouh's mood darkened and he ran toward the C court. 'That bastard, I didn't like him from the beginning. I just knew he was trouble.'

They neared the court and were struck by what they saw.

It was Ice's serve and he did the perfect four aces in a row. The Game was 6:6 and the next point was the winning point, although those who were watching didn't know it. Other members of the club also gathered around the court silently watching.

"What is the score?" Momo asked but no one can give the answer as the points were counted in minds of the players.

"Not a clue." Eiji answered disappointed as he wanted to celebrate but didn't know who was winning.

The battle was fierce both of them were good, too good.

Everyone gasped as they noticed none of the players moved from their spots.

"They are both in their zones!" Eiji exclaimed surprising others.

"How is that possible?" Momo asked while Inui was writing in his notebook all the information on the current players.

Suddenly the zones were gone and both players were running in different corners trying to receive the ball and out match the opponent. Another 30 minutes and with graceful dance step Ice hit the corner and won a point.

The final point.

Both stood facing each other, sweat running freely down their well built frames. Silence was again on the courts. Ice straitened and smirked at Tezuka.

"Game. Set. Match" He spoke in perfect English before swinging the racket over his shoulder. He went to the net. Tezuka followed his lead astonished and mildly surprised that this boy, who he played, was strong as Ryoma, maybe even stronger. He longed to play such game when he was young and when he played Ryoma he saw the potential there but not enough experience. And here he thought he saw the real strength. He wasn't so disappointed in losing but he had a feeling this lose is going to be a real pain for him and for the others. But what's done is done and he couldn't rewind it. So he patiently waited for his opponent to come closer to the net.

They stood facing each other unmoving. Finally Ice extended his arm with a gentle smile on his face. Upon such drastic change Tezuka's hand shook just a little but Ice noticed it anyway.

"Well not bad for the rookie." Ice tone was of a parent telling his child that his first step was a success. Seigaku group gasped. No one had ever dared speak to Tezuka like that especially regular students.

"Not bad for a girl." Tezuka couldn't help but smirk. He just, as much as he would like, he couldn't be serious around him. Another minute and he would laugh which would ruin his reputation in a second, so he quickly turned and went toward the bench where his towel was lying. With his back turned he didn't see the steam coming out of the Ice's ears. No one dared call him a girl for all he knew. No one survived after that.

Angrily he stormed after the captain snatching his towel when the other prepared to use it.

"Che. Spoilsport." Putting his racket down he made his way toward the exit.

"So. What the heck are you doing here, Hime." Ice froze to the spot at seen the person who has spoken in front of him, his eyes wide open. The silence was again enveloping the courts.

"The same I can say about you, Ohjisama." They eyes clashed and electric sparks were flying between them.

To be continued …..

Chappie 2 is up.

Let's wait and see what the others will do about this new change 

If there are any mistakes please do not hesitate to correct me, sorry for the wrong spellings.

Ja ne


End file.
